


Colour Show

by margoteve



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind and Roxanne celebrate their 6th month anniversary. Movie, date dinner... and of course the desert~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colour Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_S_A_F_R_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_S_A_F_R_R/gifts).



It was the couch. Megamind was pretty sure it was the couch that tripped him, and he somehow ended up painfully hitting the table and falling to the floor with Roxanne on top of him. He winced and hissed, rubbing his elbow.

“You want me to kiss it better?” Roxanne wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Could you?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

She giggled and leaned down, brushing her lips over his hurt limb. She raised her head, their eyes crossed, and they laughed, foreheads touching.

Megamind couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she was, and the tenderness, love, _lust_ in her eyes astounded him, leaving him breathless and dizzy with happiness. He yearned for more.

Roxanne could feel the shiver run down her spine seeing the amazement in his eyes, the puzzlement, love, _passion_ she could read there. It left knots in her abdomen and sent her heart fluttering.

Their lips met again in a feverish kiss, tongues tangling, heavy breaths mixing. They could taste the wine they’d had for dinner on each other’s lips. A dry and heavy, fruity flavour. He suckled on her lower lip and she moaned with need. Her fingernails scratched over the nape of his neck and shoulders, her fingertips gently travelling up to his ears. She brushed his ears with the back of her finger and rubbed the tips between her thumb and forefinger. Megamind growled slightly and his hips bucked under her. His mouth left hers, leaving a trail of red marks on her collarbones and neck. His hands freed her hips from her skirt, fingers sneaking under the fabric of her panties and squeezing her butt. He looked up at her with a sly smile on his face.

She giggled and for a moment had to stand up to get rid of the offending garment, making it a little bit of a show for him. She turned around, facing him with her back and slowly bending down, sliding the red fabric off of her hips and wiggling her ass a bit. Then she sat down, straddling his lap and undoing the buttons of his shirt. She spread her fingers over his chest. His skin was cooler to the touch than hers, but Roxanne was used to his body temperature, and used to him. This wasn’t their first time after all. She loved to trace meaningless symbols over his chest, feeling the muscles there – surprisingly hard and wiry. He was much stronger than one might expect, and it excited her. But not as much as what was bulging in his trousers.

“You could have taken off your shirt too,” he pouted, running his hands up and down her legs and up to her waist.

“And where is fun in that?” Roxanne booped his nose and kissed his forehead.

“Temptress.” He stretched the ‘s’ in the word.

“You love it,” she hummed.

“Maybe,” Megamind huffed, kissing the skin of her cleavage and inhaling her scent. He loved her perfumes; a bit spicy but fresh, mixed with the scent of her soap, and little bit with the smell of heat of her body. “Let’s take it to the bedroom?”

She pretended to think for a moment. “Alright, but you have to carry me,” she ‘generously’ agreed.

“As you wish.” He smirked, standing up. Then he scooped her up from the floor and carried her, princess-style, to her bedroom. There, he placed her on her bed and undid her shirt, slowly sliding the fabric off of her shoulders. “A bow,” Megamind chuckled, seeing her bra. It was lace, black and blue with a bow in the middle.

“What? You don’t like it?” she narrowed her eyes, but kept her tone teasing.

“Nah, I love it.” He smoothed the material of her straps between his fingers.

“Front clasps,” she informed him.

“Oh, thank science!” he sighed theatrically, and they both laughed.

The first time they’d been together, Megamind had spent five minutes trying to remove her bra before admitting defeat with a huff, a bit hurt by her laughter. He still couldn’t get below the 30 second mark if the clasps were at her back, but he’d improved. Must have been the practice.

Soon the bra joined the shirt on the floor and they both laid on the bed in tight embrace, kissing slowly, their hands wandering over their respective bodies.

“You’re overdressed,” she muttered against his lips, and then sighed lustfully, feeling his dexterous fingers slip between her lower lips, brushing over their edges.

“Yes, I still have to take off my shoes,” he agreed, licking her neck.

“Your pants!” she reminded him.

“Can wait,” Megamind decided. “You’re in my clutches now, Miss Ritchi. I decide what we do from now on.” His voice was lower, husky and demanding. It both aroused Roxanne and annoyed her, but all her protests disappeared when he flipped her on her back and brushed a finger over her clit. She whined.

“I hate you,” she grumbled, spreading her legs bit wider.

“You love me.” He grinned triumphantly.

“Maybe.” She stuck her tongue at him, which he then decided to suck on. Cheater.

She watched Megamind sit up, and when he removed his hands from her sex, she whined at the loss. He smiled at her and slowly licked her juice off of his finger. Roxanne felt her mouth run dry and wetted her lips with her tongue. She knew the magic he could do with his own tongue, and watching it made another shiver run down her spine.

“You want a taste?” he asked and offered her the other finger to her, still coated with her fluids.

She lifted herself on her elbows and wrapped her mouth over his middle finger, tasting herself. She sucked at it, moaning just for him and looking him straight in the eyes. And those eyes were hungry, dilated with lust. His skin was flushed purple, his lips parted as he breathed heavily.

She let go of him with a loud pop and they both smiled at each other.

Megamind removed his shoes and unzipped his trousers, but they still remained on his hips, and Roxanne pouted unhappily.

He wagged a finger at her. “Soon, Miss Ritchi, soon,” he said playfully.

Then he crawled over her and decided to play a bit with her breasts. He knew she wasn’t that sensitive there, but he did it for the sake of stalling and teasing. While he was flicking his tongue over her stiff nipples and kneading her soft flesh, she took the time to massage his scalp and sensitive neck.

"C'mon..." Roxanne swallowed hard, catching a bit of breath. "Let me see the light show."

"You're so demanding." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Patience." Megamind laid down between her legs, sliding further down her body and kissing the inside of her thighs. "We will get to it soon," he promised and pressed his tongue against her clothed sex.

The very first time he’d gone down on her, it was awkward that Roxanne had just patted his shoulder and advised him to maybe give it a break. But he would not be called Megamind if he gave up right there. So after some appropriate research, they tried again. The second time he did it, they got complaints from the neighbour downstairs. Roxanne could be very vocal, Megamind had realized that night, and he _loved_ it.

The key was taking his time. First was a light thigh massage, combined with kisses and maybe a few love-bites on her smooth skin. Then, when Roxanne was soaking through her panties, he licked her nether lips, kissing and massaging them too in a circular motion. He moved his fingers up and down, pressing hard and spreading her open without removing the fabric. Megamind kneaded her ass, so soft and squishy. One of his most favourite things was to watch her rear bounce and mould into his palm as he squeezed it.

Then he pushed Roxanne’s panties to the side and blew some cool air over her. She was panting by now, moaning his name when his finger slipped between her lower lips. He traced the edges of her entrance. Next he parted her open and licked the sides of her vulva, tracing a path from her hole up while ignoring her clit. He repeated this before tracing a letter “O.” Then “A,” “B,” and “C,” still avoiding her clitoris.

When Roxanne started to twitch impatiently, Megamind tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue and sucked on it. Her reaction was immediate, her back arching, one heel coming up to press against his back.

Roxanne’s loud moans filled the air, her juices already dripping down Megamind’s chin, and he was only just getting started. He moved his mouth over her entrance; his tongue brushing over the circle of her muscle, probing gently and shallowly. He even used his long thin nose to tickle her clit as he lapped at her.

Roxanne was panting, mouth agape, eyes closed shut. She was thoroughly enjoying everything Megamind was doing. On one hand, it was frustrating that he would bring her so close to cumming and yet not let her go over the edge, and yet...it was as if he knew when to let her go, to bring her the most satisfying orgasm.

As he worked his magic on her with his tongue and nose, she would gasp, squirm and moan. With each movement, delicious shivers ran through her, and the tension built higher and higher. Her back was arching almost rhythmically, her fist clenching tightly enough to nearly rip the sheets.  Roxanne was biting her lips, and the only reason why her hips stayed in place instead of allowing her legs to close tightly around Megamind’s head was because he held her down firmly and securely, his long, dexterous fingers digging into her skin. Megamind would often use those fingers to fuck her when he wanted to bring her to orgasm more quickly, but not today.

 _Shit, that bastard._ Another loud moan ripped from her throat, almost a cry for release. And his tongue went deeper and his nose pressed harder on her abused clit and, _GOOD HEAVENS YES,_ she came.

When the waves of pleasure stopped, when she felt like she could move again instead of just lying there all boneless and mushy, she saw a blue chest right next to her. Roxanne snuggled closer to Megamind, who tentatively wrapped his arms around her, drawing circles over her back. She sighed and nuzzled his shoulder.

“This is illegal, you should be illegal,” she mumbled and kissed his throat.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he murmured back, kissing her hair.

“Mmmhmmm,” she hummed lazily. Finally, she could feel herself solidify again. She pushed him on his back and smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes. “Colour show?”

“See for yourself,” he replied cheekily.

Roxanne glanced down and smirked. While she’d been recovering, he’d taken off his trousers, and now she was greeted with the sight of his excited tentacles.

Quite frankly, the first time she’d seen Megamind’s genitals, she’d been a bit… surprised, to say the least. Well, she’d theorized on what was in his pants, and tentacles had been one of her guesses, but still, she would never have predicted this.

The tentacles were pulsing with colours. Rings of green, yellow, purple, blue and pink even traveled down each tentacle in a steady rhythm. _I think it’s sort of a mating call, maybe,_ he had said back then, sheepish and unable to look her in the face. She found it strangely adorable. Megamind was literally giving her light signals that he wanted sex. How hilarious was that?! With time, he’d become more comfortable with Roxanne, and they regularly joked about his “light show.” This confused people around them, and somehow that made it even better.

The tentacles on their own weren’t that long, but they could stretch, eagerly looking for something (or someone) to penetrate. What’s more when not ready for action they would retract back into his body. That made blowjobs a challenge, something Roxanne enjoyed a lot.

Now, Roxanne reached her hand down and brushed through the writhing organs. They wrapped around her fingers enthusiastically, squeezing and tickling her. She giggled and looked up at Megamind, whose eyes had gone glassy. He was breathing heavily through his nose and biting his lower lip.

 _Mmm, nice._ With her fingertips, Roxanne brushed over the skin of his crotch, and his hips jerked. Gently, Roxanne freed her hand from the tentacles and placed her lips over his, kissing him deeply. As their tongues played together, she took all of the tentacles in one fist, careful not to hurt him, and she started to knead him in her palm. Megamind moaned into her mouth and grabbed onto her shoulders, flipping her over and reversing their position again.

Ohh, no. She would not have that. Giggling, Roxanne rolled them over again and they almost fell off the bed, only managing to grip the bed at the last second. They froze for a moment, staring at each other, before bursting into fits of giggles.

“That was close,” Roxanne chuckled, scooting further onto the bed.

“I don’t know Miss Ritchi, it seems to me you want me on your floor. Is there an ulterior motive to your actions?” Megamind followed after her, making himself comfortable on the cushions.

“You’ll never know,” she whispered huskily, tipping his chin up with her finger.

“Careful, or I’ll think you’re trying to bring down the local hero,” he whispered back teasingly.

“But you’ve already been down!” Roxanne gave him an innocent pout.

Megamind snorted and pulled her down for some kisses, then she straddled his lap, just below his crotch. “Beautiful,” he commented, his fingertips stroking her thighs and eyes wandering over her upper body and face.

“Thanks,” she replied, twirling one of his tentacles around her finger. “The view from here is gorgeous, too.” She raised her hand to lick her finger clean of the small trail of fluid left there. The stuff Megamind secreted was a lot like pre-cum, and the taste was similar too.  

The tentacles were in constant movement, trying to find something to penetrate. One of them crawled down, as if sensing her heat or -- more likely -- because Megamind was trying to hurry her along. She giggled at the wiggling, colourful tendril and stroked its base, making Megamind sigh heavily with need. He was about to say something when she slid up, finally positioning herself above his sex.

They both moaned as Megamind felt his tentacles start to roam around her pussy. Roxanne was dripping so much that she soaked him, and she was so hot on the inside, the temperature only just bearable. And he found it a huge turn on. He’d once joked that it was like playing with fire -- wet, hot (in more than one way), fuckable fire named Roxanne Ritchi. His Roxanne Ritchi.

Roxanne, on the other hand, had a slightly different experience. Megamind was cooler in temperature than a human male, and the tentacles didn’t exactly fill her up; they were thin, and even when they stretched, they weren’t that long. Their triangular heads weren’t as big as Japanese hentai might have made her expect, either. The first time she’d had sex with Megamind, they’d had to really think about how to make it work. And eventually, they did.

One tendril wrapped itself around Roxanne’s clit, squeezing rhythmically as she rocked against Megamind. Another one slid up to Roxanne’s ass, circling around her second hole and teasing the muscles there. The rest of the tentacles twisted together to push their way inside her vagina.

The sensations inside were vastly different. Roxanne didn’t have to do much other than lightly move her hips to add some more friction, and he still rubbed against every sweet spot. This was a more sensual act than before, and she could feel the tentacles coil inside her, pushing at her insides, while maintaining the in-and-out motion. Her lover also made sure to keep up the gentle squeezes and tickles over her clit.

Megamind pushed himself up to a sitting position. It was time to mix stuff up a little bit. Roxanne looked at him questioningly but he just said, “Wait.” Folding his legs under him, he scooped his hands up under her butt and turned them around, scooting to the head of the bed. “Brace yourself over the headboard,” he told her and she rested part of her weight on her arms, holding onto the rim of the headboard. The whole movement was a bit complicated, but created some really pleasant shifting inside of her, which Roxanne appreciated. She licked her lips and sighed when Megamind started to move again.

His hands spread her cheeks slightly as he supported her from below, lifting her up a bit and kneading the heavy flesh. Suddenly one sleek tentacle, dripping with her juice, left her vagina and penetrated her ass. She gasped and half-moaned, half-whined as he double-fucked her. The single tentacle was soon joined by another one, the one that had been massaging her butt-hole.

Megamind leaned forward and licked over Roxanne’s nipple, then sucked on her breast, looking up at her. The image sent tingles to her brain; the hungry, delighted look in his eyes was just so erotic it made her inner muscles clench, and he growled a little in reaction. _Fuck_. She wanted him to kiss her.

And she did so, pushing his head backward and claiming his lips, their heavy breaths and moans mixing together, the damn bed just bouncing off of the wall as they rhythmically thrust against and into each other. With those dexterous tentacles claiming her whole and pinching her clit, Roxanne finally gave in and her second orgasm had her in spasms. She barely registered Megamind climaxing underneath her.

Afterglow had them sitting in that position, with her in his lap, and her arms around his neck. His hands rested over her waist, gently smoothing her skin.

“I need the bathroom,” she said and they started to laugh, touching foreheads.

With one final kiss, they climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom together to wash up and cool down. And after that, tired as hell, but refreshed, they curled up together in her bed.

What a great way to celebrate their six-month anniversary!

 


	2. Bonus

Roxanne woke up slowly that morning. Her whole body was tingling, and she was only a little sore from the previous night. Megamind was still sleeping next to her, his face peaceful. It was rare to see him like this, with his guards completely down and that big brain of his at rest. She smiled, feeling affectionate, and then her smile turned wicked.

Carefully, she slid under the covers to Megamind’s waist level. When he was unaroused, his tentacles were hidden and his crotch area was smooth. _Hmm_. She traced a simple circular pattern there with the pads of her fingers, barely brushing over his abdomen, and the skin under her fingers twitched. Roxanne smirked.

Lifting the covers up a little to make sure Megamind was still asleep, Roxanne saw him rub his face with a grimace, stirring slightly. But he did not wake, and with this success, she returned to her task. Never before had she woken him up like this, so she had a whole new field to experiment in.

She decided to try licking the triangular patch of his skin and, to her delight, she felt something poke out. It was the tip of one tentacle. Roxanne wrapped her tongue around it, massaging and sucking at it. Through the thin blanket she heard Megamind moan. Her smile widened. More tentacles emerged, but they were not pulsing with colour yet. She wrapped them around her fingers, rubbing her thumb against them. Next, she sucked on them, one by one. Meanwhile, with her free hand, she kept massaging  Megamind’s skin at the base of each tentacle.

The versatile organs twitched, searching, as they stretched and at one point tangled up together to create one moving tentacle. Roxanne smiled and wrapped her mouth around it, bobbing her head. At some point the tentacles started twitching so much she couldn’t hold them in her mouth, and she had to stop to catch her breath. The tentacles were finally pulsing with the bright colours, glowing in the dark under the covers.

Roxanne spat on her hand and rubbed the tentacles. Squeezing them rhythmically, she gently took the tips back into her mouth, curling her lips around her teeth to avoid scraping them.

Above her, Megamind was panting and moaning. His legs were spread wide, bending and unbending at his knees as his toes curled. So, Roxanne reasoned, she was doing a good job. With that encouragement she gradually sped up her actions. Suddenly the tentacles stiffened up, and at that signal, Roxanne let them slip out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and let the colourless liquid spurt over her face.

Then, she jumped a bit as the covers were ripped off of her, and she looked at her slightly shocked boyfriend. Megamind was trying to catch his breath, his eyes wide and flickering between Roxanne’s blissful face and his own slowly retreating tentacles.

“You’re wicked,” he whispered hoarsely.

Roxanne shrugged and licked a bit of his semen from the back of her finger. He tasted sweet, like honey. “I don’t hear you complaining, Megs.”

“And you won’t.” He pulled her up, straddling his hips. The wetness of her arousal drew the tentacles back out. She inhaled sharply, feeling them on her clit, exploring.

“Ready for round two?” he asked.

“Bring it,” she replied, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift work for amazing MissMartian :D All the thanks for the Beta work goes to Emmalyn!  
> Hope you all enjoy this! (Haven't written/posted smut in ages, so I probably got rusty) :P  
> Leave comments and kudos ;D I really like feedback.  
> Bye~!


End file.
